More then just Hannah's Shadow
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: She's always felt second best to her and invisible but little does she know that someone notices her and one night can change everything. One person can show her that she's more then just the sidekick. Lackson. Oneshot.


Jackson's P.O.V

_I've always come second best in my fathers eyes, it's always Miley._

_Daddy's little girl, famous pop star._

_He hardly notices when I get a good grade, win a volleyball match._

_It's always Hannah this or Miley that._

_What about me?_

_Am I invisible, I sure feel I am, in his eyes at least._

Lily's P.O.V

_Why is it always about her, she gets all the guys, grades and attention._

_I'm left with the scraps and pity._

_Don't get me wrong; being Lola is great but I'm always going to be Hannah's shadow, Miley's lapdog._

_I have thoughts and feelings too you know._

_But in the end they don't matter because you know everyone prefers chocolate pudding to fruticups anyway._

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Miley, I have to sort of go home. Dad's leaving for a two week business trip and I want to see him off. I'll catch you at home later though ok" Lily said.

It was about six o'clock on a Saturday and Miley was currently in her Hannah dressing room getting ready for a new song.

Lily was in 'Lola' mode; she was leaving to see her dad off then was going to head to Miley's after as she was staying the night.

"Yeah that's fine Lilly; say hi to your dad then. See you at my house. Don't let Jackson annoy you" Miley said, throwing clothes out of a closet and finding her outfit.

"Yeah ok, see ya" Lilly said and walked out.

**HM**

Jackson was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey come in" Jackson said, too engrossed in the show to get up.

Silence.

"Fine then, I'll let you in, this better be important. I'm in the middle of watching Heroes. I love that cheerleader she's so" Jackson said, opening the door and was interrupted by Lilly slamming past and dumping her stuff by the door, which was covered in snow.

"Geez it's freezing out there, it's snowing… you and TV, do you ever do anything else" Lilly stated, stretching her arms out.

"Yes, I read magazines with half naked women" Jackson said and smirked, walking back over to his previous spot on the couch and sitting down.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

Jackson turned the TV up and grinned to himself as the character Claire arrived on screen.

The phone rang, interrupted his perve time.

He reluctantly got up and answered it.

It was his dad.

"Hey son, looks like we're stuck here at the venue, its snowed in so we're gonna be here till they can get a snow plow, so see you in a hour or so. Be nice to lilly" Robbie said.

Jackson grinned to himself.

"When am I not nice, see ya" he answered and hung up.

He walked over just as the show finished.

"Damn it, thanks dad" Jackson muttered and switched the TV off.

"What's got your panties in a knot" Lilly said from the kitchen.

"None of your bees wax" Jackson shot back and lay on the couch, feeling a headache arriving.

"Oh Miley and dad are going to be late, it's snowed in at the concert"

"Oh, well I guess it's just us here for awhile then" Lilly said and walked over with two coffees.

Jackson nodded.

"Here, I made you a coffee" she said, handing him one

"Um thanks, but you didn't ask how I take it" Jackson said, blowing on the coffee.

"I guessed, Black and no sugar. Because you're a nasty little man" Lilly said dramatically.

Jackson laughed mockingly.

"Thanks for the kind words Lilster; I take it black, two sugars. But I need a sugarless coffee tonight. My mind is falling asleep." Jackson said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Sure it's not your brain giving up" Lilly retorted.

Jackson put the cup down and gave her a mock glare.

"Nah, its taking a time out cause you're here." He said and stretched back, causing his shirt to ride up showing off his six pack.

Lilly gasped, she didn't even know that he had one; he had a bloody nice chest too.

'Stop it Lilly, he's your friend's brother' her brain snapped at her.

Lilly felt her face redden and she quickly stared at her lap.

"Did you like what you saw?" Jackson asked Lilly, with a grin.

Lilly looked up in shock, she hadn't realized he had even caught her staring.

Trust her to be so obvious.

"Um I wasn't looking at you, um just at something behind you." Lilly rambled.

Jackson just laughed.

"Girl you can't lie to save yourself" he said and sipped his coffee.

Drowning his chuckles out.

Lilly just silently finishing her coffee, not bothering too egg him on.

She sighed, stretched her legs out and lying back on the couch; extremely bored.

"Jackson do you have a fun board game we could play or something?" she asked after a minute of silence, apart from Jackson constant fidgeting.

"Man keep still would you"

Jackson just rolled his eyes and lay back on the couch, his legs squashed up by Lilly's.

"Do you mind" she spat.

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable, thanks. Oh and no we have stupid board games" Jackson stated, answering her previous question.

Lilly just nodded, secretly enjoying being close to Jackson.

Not that she would admit it.

"Jackson, can I ask you something?" Lilly suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of silence which was becoming a regular occurrence with her and Jackson.

She never knew what to discuss with him, he often was a closed book, so hard to read.

"You just did" Jackson answered and grinned, as if he had made the funniest joke known to man.

Lilly just poked her tongue at him, immature of course but at the time she was a loss of any other funny reaction.

For some reason she felt the need to impress him, again she wouldn't admit that.

"Nah go ahead, ask away" he said, smiling at her.

Lilly ignored the butterflies that arrived with his smile; she pressed on and asked the question.

"Do you ever feel second best to Miley slash Hannah?"

Lilly chewed on her lip as she waited for Jackson's response; she often did this when she was nervous.

Jackson looked thoughtful, which was unlike him. Often he carried a somewhat blank look on his face which constituted to Lilly's belief of him being hard to read.

"um you know, I've never been asked that and never openly just told people how I feel but right now I feel like I want to" he said and looked at her.

"Yes, I do. But I wont say anything, I wont tell her that I'm always second best or tell my dad I hate watching her being Hannah and her stealing all the attention both as Hannah and as Miley, I just wont say anything because what kind of brother would I be if I did" Jackson answered and looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed about admitting his feelings.

This was Jackson; he was now retreating back into his shell to hide from his slowly falling manly stance.

He wasn't very good at opening up, he found it hard. It had taken a lot of will power to open up when his mother had died and now it was hard to talk as well but with Lily his will to resist talking about feelings had slipped and he had become week.

Lilly had that effect on him, he was always placing a mask around her, so she wouldn't catch on to his feelings, his love that had grown with each day, each moment he saw her.

He had felt this way since the day Lilly had first introduced herself as Miley's friend, just growing stronger each day till one day he knew it was love.

Why didn't he tell her, well he couldn't?

She was his little best friend and two years younger then him, plus he was almost certain that she had no feelings for him and he couldn't risk telling her.

He didn't want to damage their friendship; sure it wasn't much of one but didn't want to risk losing what little contact with her he had.

He just loved her that much.

"Jackson" Lilly shouted, bringing him back to earth from planet brain.

"Um what?" he mumbled.

"Sorry you were spacing, thought I would bring you back. But hey I guess that's not unusual for you" Lilly joked.

Jackson just laughed lamely, captivated by her beauty.

"So um why did you ask that question before?" Jackson asked, looked at Lilly intently.

Lilly blushed and fiddled with her sleeve which had a loose thread.

"Um I feel the same as you, invisible. When she's around I may as well blend in with the furniture" Lilly whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes as she spilt her heart out, but she refused to let them fall.

She wouldn't cry in front of him, he didn't know she had been secretly crushing on him for almost half a year.

No one did, and she knew he would never like her back.

She couldn't risk even finding out, she didn't think her heart could take the blow.

Jackson titled Lilly's head up, her lip trembled.

Did he even release what he was doing to her?

"Don't cry Lilly, I hate to see you upset" Jackson said, his eyes searching hers.

Lilly closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating in her chest at the feel of his touch.

Jackson stared at her and decided he had to tell her how he felt, if she rejected him, she rejected him.

He could live with that more then the feeling of what if.

Lilly still had her eyes closed; Jackson stroked her check and removed his hand, closing his eyes. He leant in and covered her lips with his own, the best way of telling Lilly how he felt; even if he was rejected he still was able to have a kiss.

Lilly felt something touch her lips, she opened her eyes in surprise.

Jackson was kissing her, she couldn't believe it.

What she always thought could never happen, was happening.

'He likes me' her brain screamed.

Lilly lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, closing her eyes and moving her lips gently against his.

Jackson was in bliss, Lilly was kissing him back, and he wasn't rejected.

He moved his hands so they were around her waist.

The kiss got more heated; Jackson moved his hand up under Lilly's shirt and stroked the counter of her back, causing her to gasp in delight.

His other hand slid down and landed on her butt.

Lilly wasn't going to complain, it was exciting.

Her hand which was once on his shoulder was now, running through his soft hair.

She felt his tongue touch her lip, so she gently parted her lips allowing him entrance.

Their tongues danced together and their hands wandered for a few more seconds till the need for air became insistent and they reluctantly broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow, I. uh, just wow" Jackson breathed, his heat was pounding and he felt as if he had run a marathon.

It was exciting, to kiss someone you had dreamed of kissing for so long and Jackson was very excited plus it was considerably his best kiss.

Lilly nodded, her lips tingling and also another part of her body.

Was she complaining, hell no!

"Um so what does this mean?" Lilly asked

"Well what do you want it to mean?" Jackson asked, giving her a sexy grin.

Lilly blushed a bit and glanced at her felt.

Jackson leant over, gently tilting her head up he captured her lips once more knowing once he finished she would give an answer.

They pulled apart a little while later, with Lilly on top of Jackson.

"So, any ideas?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

Lilly felt something hard pressing against her leg.

"I know what ideas you're having" she said and sat up.

Jackson followed suit, disappointed at the loss of Lilly's body.

"Sorry has a mind of its own" he joked.

Lilly laughed and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'm hoping we could be a couple" she whispered, glancing at him shyly.

Jackson's heart skipped a beat and face grew into a grin.

"Of course, I'd love to be your boyfriend Lil. All I got to say is about time" he said.

Lilly laughed and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Don't think you're invisible any more ok, because you're not and I don't think I am any more. Cause you notice me, I'm glad that I took that chance and kissed you before because I have been kicking myself for never telling you how I felt" Jackson stated.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you took that chance too and I will talk to Miley and tell her to try and not wrap herself in Hannah too much" she said.

"Yeah, but don't forget you have me" Jackson said, kissing her forehead.

Lilly grinned snuggling into his chest.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way" she murmured.

-FIN-

A/N

Well decided I would write a one shot for Jackson/Lilly because I well think they're too cute.

Hope you enjoyed it.

You know what to do…..

Review.

Criticism accepted in nice tones.

Anyway will update my other stories soon.

Till next time,

KAT


End file.
